Talk:Redwall Family Trees
I am also doing the Brocktree tree as well. That one is mine. --LordTBT 02:23, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Dandin and Byrony I have heard that Dandin was only a distant cousin of Byrony... not a direct desendant. Could you fix this? Maybe I found that in Snowfur's encyclopedia. --Lord Mactalon 20:02, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Hi MacTalon. Not sure where you found it or read it, but it's wrong. Both Outcast and Mariel actually say that Dandin and Bryony are Gonff's great-grandchildren. Obviously this is seemingly impossible. Given that Outcast takes place chronologically before Mariel, Dandin must be some sort of descendant of Bryony. --LordTBT 23:34, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Brian Jacques said that Dandin was only a distant cousin of Byrony in an 'Ask Brian' of Redwall official site (www.redwall.org) --Torn 16:34, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::That's inaccurate. This was the question and answer: ::Q: I've always wondered how Bryony and Dandin are related. They are both mentioned as the Great-grandchild of Gonff. They can't be siblings--they don't live in the same time period. Are they distant cousins maybe? (Jonathan Calkins, Jacksonville, Florida) ::A: Bryony and Dandin are 'very distantly related. ' ::They are distantly related; Outcast takes place before Mariel, we don't know how they are related, we just know that Dandin and Bryony are related. Thus the family tree includes the "missing generations" aspect. Therefore, there is no problem with the tree. --LordTBT 17:24, 24 March 2006 (UTC) But they could have been from distant branches. We don't know how many kids Gonff or Gonff II had.--Ember Nickel 20:42, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :There's a loophole. At the end of Mossflower, they say Gonff's grandson is male, while Bryrony is female. My guess is that there were 2 children of Gonff II, and Dandin is grandson of Gonff II. Unless he speciffically said grandson of Gonff and Columbine. And if he says Gonff the Mousethief, Gonff II was also a thief. As for the flute, it might've been passed onto Gonff II. --Blaiken 00:47, 1 July 2006 (UTC) This family tree bothers me by implying that Dandin is a descendant of Bryony. Bryony was abbess of Redwall abbey, and abbey brothers/sisters/abbots/abesses generally do not get married or have children. There are exceptions, although those are very few - only Columbine and Armel come to mind. As such, it seems highly unlikely to me. They most likely are from different branches. --Qlberts 6 July 2006 I'm confused?They never told how many children Gonff had.So we don't know how Bryony and Dandin are related. User:Lady Sunfur{Queen of the Squirrles} Family tree format I'm just passing through here, but uploading family tree images seems like a waste when you can just use characters and wiki-formatting – see http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Skywalker_family. Of course, at this point it's probably not worth the trouble, I just felt like mentioning it :-) RMF 03:02, 12 May 2006 (UTC) I was wondering... Well were do I begin I was wondering were to find the Redwall cartoon series and were I could buy the Redwall Book Series in Canada Alberta Mediecen Hat sorry if theres any splelling errors. :The Redwall animated series is available online from independent sellers via ebay and Amazon, however they are marked up to a very expensive price. The book series should be at any local bookseller. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, Redwall should be located in the young adult section. Sambrook the otter 00:59, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Firjak and Bankrose In Outcast of Redwall, the story of Elmjak's father Firjak and Bankrose. Firjak was the "son of the Squirrelqueen, an' Bankrose, daughter of a great Skipper of Otters." (pg. 103, Ace editio). I was wondering if they were perhaps Skipper and Lady Amber from Mossflower. The Gonff Line Both Bryony and Dandin are described as great-grandchildren of Gonff. This simply isn't possible. Given that Bryony's time takes place FIRST, it is more likely she is the grandchild, and Dandin is a descendant of hers. Brian Jacques has demonstrated that leaders of Redwall can have mates and children in the book Doomwyte. --LordTBT Talk! 06:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Is there an error in how this article was set up? I'm confused. I think something's wrong with the page, because most of the entries have little internet scroll-bar sections in them and I don't think they're supposed to. To view the entire family trees of 1: Matthias 2: Mossflower Otters 3: Gonff the Mousethief 4: Woodsorrel Family a user has to move the vertical and horizontal bars around. Were those four family trees deliberately set up that way to make them separate from the others? The other family trees don't have bars like these; they can be viewed fine without having to move anything. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 13:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC)